Just Too Much
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Severus is continually bullied by the Marauders. They should have known that one day, it would just be too much. Significantly non-canon, and possibly OOC. Usual disclaimers apply.


"Just Too Much"

They never left him alone.

Never.

And it was slowly killing him.

Severus was doing his damnedest to avoid the Marauders. As usual, he was failing miserably.

If only he had Lily's support. But that had disappeared long ago; and with it, his love for her. He discovered that friendship was much more important to him than unrequited love. And if she could remain so unforgiving, then her feelings can't have been true. After all, it was plain even to the most dense of beings that he had been completely head over heels for her.

Now he had feelings for someone else. Completely the wrong person for him, on so many levels.

And there was no way in heaven or hell that Sirius Black would ever feel the same way. No one who bullied 'Snivellus' so much could ever think well of the Slytherin.

"Oi! Snivellus!"

There it was; and there he was, trailing just a few inches and to the right of James Potter. Such a good, faithful puppy dog.

And he knew just how well that description fitted the Animagus.

"What is it?" Severus asked, voice tight. There were other students around, but he could never count on support. Perhaps from the Slytherins; but only a few were around, and none of them Hogsmeade age. So they were of no use, except perhaps as messengers. And there wasn't enough time for that.

As it was, he was just now being disarmed, and then suspended from the ceiling. After that incident in his fifth year, Severus had had the foresight to create a spell to stop his robes from falling. This was the first time it had been tested.

And it was a success.

He smirked.

Crossed his arms for good measure.

And James Potter looked right peeved.

Pity. Otherwise events might never have played out the way that they did.

Hex after hex was fired at him, both from Potter and from Black. Even Pettigrew—when had he improved so much?—got in a few. Lupin was also encouraged to participate, though he was mainly being used as a lookout.

"Cowards!" Severus shouted. For that, he was dropped to the ground. He groaned when his back connected with the stone floor. But his wand lay nearby. He reached for it.

"No you don't," James said, his tone cruel. "Sectumsempra!"

He only meant to slice Severus' hand. He didn't mean for his aim to go off, and hit the wand instead.

The Slytherin stared in shock at the splintered wood, and the area went quiet. The sounds of a Quidditch team practising were very distant, as were splashes from the lake, where students were swimming, and playing with the Giant Squid.

Severus stood slowly, and picked up his book bag. He refused to look at the Marauders.

"I guess I was fair game before," he said quietly. "Now it'll be even easier for you, won't it? You won't have to waste your energy disarming me, will you?"

"Nope," James said, recovering his bravado. "So you'd better duck, Snivellus."

Severus growled, a noise that shocked many. He was in pain from the various jinxes that had been used on him.

The world swept away as he was hoisted up by his ankle again, and he almost rolled his eyes. Damn that bloody spell! And who didn't keep their mouth shut about it?

He sighed, and shook his head. Of course, being upside down made it feel that much worse.

The blood once again rushed to his head.

He shivered.

He shook.

His robes stayed put.

More humiliating curses were sent his way. He opened his eyes, and saw James and Sirius both using them. Remus looked nervous, and wasn't watching the scene. Peter was clapping his hands, giggling, and encouraging the other students to laugh. The bell rang, and Severus panicked. He was going to be late for class, and he now had no wand. There was no hope of repair, and he sure as hell couldn't afford a new one.

No friends. No return of his affection from Sirius Black. No channel for his magic, unless he learned wandless magic. And how long would that take? He'd need _something_ in the meantime, or else he'd fall gravely ill! And that wand had stood for so much.

Acceptance, above all.

"Cowards," he repeated. "Both of you. All four of you! I _hate_ you."

"Ha! Like we care," James said, and he dropped Severus. This time, the boy's head made contact with the ground, though his hands going down first prevented the skull from being completely crushed. Instead, he fell onto his front this time, his nose ending up smashed, practically into his face.

Well, that was one way of changing that particularly abhorrent feature.

He swore, but the others just laughed. Students had trickled away, until only the Marauders and their victim remained.

"Without a wand now," James said, still speaking. "How impotent does that make you feel? I've got Lily, and what have you got? Just a crush on her to keep you warm at night. Poor old Snivellus." He laughed horribly.

"What, Black can't speak for himself?" Severus asked, glancing at the silver-eyed boy.

"Oh, so it's Sirius you fancy now?" James taunted. But when they all saw the wince on Severus' face, the truth hit them. "It is? You sicko!" This time, Severus managed to pull himself together, and roll out of the way of the curse. He leapt to his feet, and ran off.

He was almost glad that they followed, though he wasn't sure why they did.

Up stairs.

More.

More.

Up to the Astronomy Tower.

He'd always had a feeling of apprehension about this place.

Now he knew why.

"Nowhere to run!" James called, reaching the top of the stairs. Severus was standing by the edge, looking down at the ground below. "Going to beg for mercy now, Snivellus?"

"Wait, James," Sirius said, but so quietly that the boy didn't hear. Nor did Severus or Peter. Remus, however, looked at Sirius strangely.

"What's the matter?" he asked his friend.

"Don't worry, Lupin," Severus said, glancing at the werewolf. "I won't report this bullying, and you won't have to worry about it again. I'll be saving you all even more energy, won't I?" He neared the edge. "It'll just break your hearts that you'll have to find someone else. Maybe you'll turn on Pettigrew now?"

"What're you going to do?" Sirius said, walking forward slowly.

"Why the hell should you care? You heard your 'friend'!" Severus continued to walk backwards, counting down the steps to the drop.

"Look, don't do this, Snape…"

"Ha! 'Snape'? Don't act like you give a damn, Black. I know better." He sneered, and felt a sliver of amusement at the incredulous, and half-disgusted, look on James Potter's face. "I wonder what _he_ thinks of you trying to stop me?" He tilted his head to the boy with the glasses. When everyone else was looking at James, Severus took that moment to turn around. The movement caught Sirius' attention.

"Wait! Don't…" He jumped forward, but it was too late.

Severus stepped off the ledge.

And fell.

Down.

Down.

Down…

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm definitely doing darker stories at the moment. I think it's either because I've been writing lighter fics, or because I'm back at uni, and now have to worry about assessment, and finding a job, and other pressing, and de-pressing, matters.

***Sighs***

**Please review. Clearly, there'll be no sequel. People keep asking for continuations of stories, or for them to be lengthened—yes, I'm looking at you, alannalove1990—but I really don't have time, and don't always have the ideas. It's not that I don't appreciate the love.**

**I'm just… tired.**

**Hey, it's nearing midnight. And I have yet to get a glass of water before going to bed. So I'm going to edit this, and then post it.**


End file.
